The Highwind
The Highwind is the highest ranking of the clans, they reside upon the teloren peaks where they can observe the lay of the land. They share this mountain home with the Aviendrii, a race of half elven avians. The Highwind rarely leave their mountain home unless out of necessity, but if needed, they will march from it and join the other tribes. Characteristics The Highwind, like any other tribe has specific characteristics that define them from the other tribes. These are: Color A member of the Highwind tribe usually has colors that are in the lower range of the visible spectrum. If not in the lower range, a Highwind's fur/plumage may take on one of the cool colors. An example is the brilliant blue of their tribal leader. Aleron A Highwind's alerons are usually of a medium length. Their klimnu much resembles a scythe and is useful for ripping enemies to shreds. A Highwind's alerons will stiffen and rise if it is agitated or if performing a courtship ritual. Head A Highwind's head is similar in size and shape of any other Ceree, however, there is one defining quality. From the base of the neck, three pairs of large feathers create a frill around a Highwind's head. If enraged, these feathers will rise around the Highwind's neck and form a stiff frill of feathers around the head. These feathers will also glow like their eyes when they rise. This 'crown' of feathers is referred to as Avequeli and take on the same color as a Highwind's eyes. Preferences Prey The Highwind tribe prefers the fast moving prey in the Gasir plains to satisfy their hunger. Once every three days, the tribe marches down to the Gasir plains for a hefty feast on the creatures there. It seems that during this time, relationships develop between individuals of the Swift Tail and Highwind tribes. The Swift Tail is the Highwind's closest ally among the clans. Bodily Armor A Highwind Ceree, when it has come of age, must learn to craft armor in semblance of the Laudethe, which is worn only by the chieftain. Any Highwind Ceree who fails in this feat cannot join the tribe during times of war. They must stay behind and guard the tribal home. For each Highwind that fails, there are two that succeed, so the army does not run out of troops. The Highwind Army, however, rarely mobilizes, they only move when a war has escalated to a dangerous level. Body Decorations Highwind Ceree do not wear any body decorations, except perhaps for the occassional tattoo and the armor that they have crafted. A Highwind Ceree of a high rank does wear body decorations. These decorations are crafted through magic and signify their rank. Habitat The Highwind tribe, although a vast majority lives upon the Teloren Peaks, has individuals that wander Sylfe alone or with the occassional partner. Even so, a Highwind cannot resist the allure of living amongst the clouds and in the strong winds of the upper heavens. This is the reason why they are called the Highwind, they wish to live amongst the clouds and play along the currents of air that draft along the upper skies. Tribal Systems The Highwind tribe holds complex social systems within itself, these, however, do not interfere with the social systems in the entire Ceree race. Ranking The Highwind tribe exiles no individual. A member of this tribe, however, may commit his/herself to travel the world in search of knowledge. Any Highwind that returns from these travels is honored and given a high status in the tribe. The expeditions of Highwind individuals are legendary to the members of the tribe. In the history of their tribe, there have been only a handful that returned from their self-imposed exiles alive. The Highwind chieftain acquires his/her title through heredity. However, if the chieftain dies without bearing a son, the his/her daughter shall take the title. If the chieftain dies without children, the title shall be given to the closest blood relative of the chieftain. If, however, the tribe is displeased with the replacement, they will do a popular vote of who should replace the chieftain. A Highwind Ceree may rise in rank by joining the military, slaying an Aespectriill, surviving an encounter with a Klakkra(servant of the Dark One) or contributing something of great value to the clan. Crime The Highwind tribe does not take lightly to crimes done by its members. The accused will stand trial in front of the council of elders and the chieftain. They use strong magic that no one else knows how to use on the accused. This magic will reveal whether or not the accused is guilty. If found innocent, he/she is let go and amendments are made, then the accuser will be put into trial. If found guilty, however, the accused will undergo a difficult set of challenges. If and only if the accused returns alive will he be completely forgiven. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is composed of the three eldest dragons in the Highwind Clan. They each stand for a specific characteristic of the world, much like the great ancestors. The Council of Elders is better known as simply The Council. The Council assists and advises the chieftain of the best choice of action. However, it is still up to the chieftain what the clan will do. The Council members cannot be replaced unless a member dies of old age.